Portal Tool
This article will show you how to enable and use the Portal tool to administer your server. WTF is the Portal tool?? Probably the most handy admin tool of them all, this tool allows you to equip a P250 (default weapon), point and shoot - wherever you were aiming at you will teleport to. Handy to quickly move from one area to another, get atop outcroppings or just portal on up to Rustmore - you will have the entire map laid at your feet to then teleport precisely to the required area! Setting it up A couple of areas required to set this up to your liking, Config.ini, commands.ini. we will go through each below 'Config.ini setup ' First, we need to configure the tool to our requirements: 1. Log into your servers console 2. Open the Config.ini file 3. Browse to the''' Movement' Section and find the entry in the screenshot to the right. Essentialy this will let you choose whether to only allow use of the portal tool with a P250, or other. Update this to your requirement (I tend to keep it as P250). '''Note that the comments are a bit ambiguous here and one may read it as you being required to put the word 'any' in to allow the use of any weapon. This is not the case, you will need to specify the ItemID of the weapon you want to use i.e. Revolver in order to use the Revolver as the portal tool' 5. Save the Config.ini file 'Commands.ini' This section is the important one - who will have access to use the portal tool. You must decide whether this will be available to only you as Owner, your admins or your mods 1. Log into your servers console 2. Open the commands.ini file 3. Browse to the''' s'ection that will have access i.e. Owner Administrator Moderator Default (giving your players access to this is not recommended), remembering that any higher rank will also inherit the commands of those below it (see the Ranks and permissions category if you need more info on this) 4. Add the following command: '/portal''' 5. Save the commands.ini file 'Reloading your updated configurations' 1. When in game, type /reload all (Assuming you have this command added in your commands.ini file) - this will reload all files on the fly without needing to restart the server (See the section on reloading configs on the fly for more info!) Using in Game 'Turning on the Portal tool' OK, you have the config setup, you have access to the /portal command as above, and you are ready to go 1. Make sure you have a P250 and sufficient ammo (or whatever weapon you are intending on using as the portal tool) 2. Type the following command /portal on 3. You will see a notification advising that the tool has been turned on. 4. Now just point and shoot! 'Turning OFF the Portal Tool ' 1. Type the following command /portal off 3. You will see a notification that the tool has been disabled! Some Pointers about the Portal Tool 1. Activating some of the other mod features such as the admin remove will auto disable the Portal tool, and vice versa. 2. I have found a great way of using the tool is to shoot for a high point, that way you have a wider view of the area. 3. There have been a few reports that this tool can cause some lag when being used but I have not noticed this. I believe there is an action item for it in the Trello to be looked at by MistaD Category:Admin Based Tools